The present invention relates to an optical head capable of playing back or recording optical discs.
Among background arts in this technical field, there is JP-A-4-119531 (Patent Literature 1) which is described to offer an optical pickup capable of stable writing and playback by preventing an offset of a tracking error signal produced by the movement of an objective lens. The literature claims that this optical pickup detects the amount of offset and produces an offset-corrected tracking error signal.